Erik
Erik is the owner of Gray Jammerman. He is an inaugural member of the league, and was a long-time member of the redraft league. He is known for his incredible drafting to cover up for his yearly terrible keepers, and has made the playoffs in every season of the league. He was named League Champion for the 2016 season. Known for his immense ability to touch his toes and deep passion for league-mate David, Erik is a consistent threat every season. 2015 * Record: 13-7 * In the league's first blockbuster, Erik traded Jacob deGrom, Mookie Betts, and Joey Votto to Josh for Clayton Kershaw, Todd Frazier, Jason Heyward, and Troy Tulowitzki * Finished in 4th place * After the season, Erik traded Todd Frazier and Sonny Gray to Randy for Xander Bogaerts, Miguel Sano, Justin Verlander, and Javy Baez. This gave him a core of keepers that he previously was lacking. This trade is often regarded as one of the worst trades in league history, and a trade that gave Randy his negative trade reputation. 2016 * Record: 13-7 * Traded Zack Wheeler, Kenta Maeda, Gregory Polanco, and Kyle Hendricks to Randy for Andrew McCutchen, Trea Turner, Nomar Mazara, and Vince Velasquez * Erik made his the playoffs, and after winning his first matchup, faced Dan in the finals. However, the specter of Jose Fernandez loomed over the matchup. After Jay was found to be sadly connected to the untimely passing, Dan was missing his best player and team captain for the finals matchup. After two long weeks, Erik defeated Dan by 8 points to win his first Championship. * Finished the season as league Champion * After the season, Erik traded Xander Bogaerts to Randy for Yoan Moncada, Chris Archer, and Aaron Sanchez 2017 * Record: 15-5 * Traded Yoan Moncada and Chris Archer to Lamp for Paul Goldschmidt * Traded Miguel Sano, Chris Taylor, Dallas Keuchel, and Kyle Freeland to Dan for Miguel Cabrera, Jose Ramirez, Corey Kluber, and Gerrit Cole * Traded Justin Verlander, Trea Turner, and Aaron Sanchez to David for Max Scherzer * Erik made the playoffs once again, and after upsetting Josh in the first round, he faced Randy in the final matchup. He lost by approximately 200 points. * Finished the season in 2nd place * After the season, Erik traded Jose Ramirez, Adrian Beltre, Scooter Gennett, and Charlie Morton to Alex for Nelson Cruz, Starling Marte, Dexter Fowler, and Jose Quintana. * Traded Trevor Bauer, Jay Bruce, and Zach Davies to Lamp for Masahiro Tanaka 2018 * Record: 13-7 * Early in the season, Erik traded Juan Soto and Patrick Corbin to Randy for Bryce Harper and Kris Bryant in a win-now move. Soto and Corbin went on to outscore both Harper and Bryant for the rest of the season. * Traded Max Muncy, Zack Eflin, and Mike Montgomery to Dan for Lorenzo Cain, Aroldis Chapman, and Yu Darvish * Traded Nomar Mazara and Dereck Rodriguez to Bush for George Springer * Erik went on to making the playoffs, and the championship matchup for the 3rd consecutive time. This year, he fell to Josh in the finals. * Finished the season in 2nd place for the 2nd consecutive year 2019 * Record: * Traded Chris Paddack and Steven Matz to Randy for Edwin Diaz and Yusei Kikuchi * Traded Matt Chapman, Jeff McNeil, and Marcus Stroman to Dan for Clayton Kershaw, Eduardo Escobar, Zack Davies, and Eric Hosmer * In a surprise move, Erik decided to sell his team for the first time in team history. 3 days before the deadline, Erik traded Max Scherzer, Clayton Kershaw, Jose Altuve, and Trevor Story to Weiner for Fernando Tatis, Jose Abreu, and Scott Kingery. * Missed the playoffs for the first time in team history, and went on to face Alex in the Sacko matchup. Unfortunately for the league, Erik defeated Alex in the Sacko matchup. * Finished the season in 9th place